Lessons in Superheroing
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Robin takes a shot for KF and ends up in a different universe. How is this Bat family going to take this Robin that is a total troll and has a thing for getting rid of prefixes?
1. Chapter 1

Lesson number one of superheroing; don't jump in front of spells, even if it is to save your best friend. Robin looked around, his head was killing him. One moment he had been fighting Klarion with the team and the next he was where he was now. Where he was now was the problem. He was on the outskirts of Gotham he could tell that much, it just wasn't his Gotham. There were slight differences that showed it wasn't really his home.

Looks like B's theory about alternate universes was correct. Now all he had to do was see if this Gotham had a Batman. If it did maybe he could help him get back home. Robin let out his signature cackle as he took to the rooftops.

Now where was the best place to find a Bat? That was easy; find the crime, find the Bat. Good luck for him that it was nighttime, otherwise he would've had to kill a few hours before B went out.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, sometimes using his grappling hook to go higher. Oh, how he loved being up high. It always reminded him of his years growing up at the circus. As he made his way through Gotham he came across a few crimes and stopped them. The moment the muggers heard cackling coming from the shadows they knew they were in for it. The civilians ran off and the muggers were left tied up at the scene. Robin stopped five muggers, one bank robbery, and a few attempted murders. He was beginning to think that there wasn't a Batman here.

Then he came to a stop on a rooftop. There in the distance, shining brightly, was a Wayne Inc. building. Well at least Bruce was in this universe, hopefully this Bruce had chosen to become Batman.

Robin sat down on the edge of the building. He needed a moment to think, plus the headache was coming back full force. A moment rest would help him. He needed to decide what he wanted to do. Did he want to just go to the manor and talk it through with him? No that wouldn't work, he would have to change into civilian clothes and he didn't want to do that. B's constant lectures and rules about letting anybody know his real identity. Even a different Bruce would count as letting someone know. Robin didn't think his Bruce would want him to let even another Batman know. Plus, he didn't have any civilian clothes with him and he didn't feel like stealing anything. He let out a sigh, this just got a bit harder.

A small groan escaped him as his head throbbed again. Ugh Klarion's spell left a horrid after effect. It felt like someone was jackhammering in his head. He took a few calming breaths to calm his headache. Then, suddenly, he heard a scream. Well it looks like he's needed again. Ignoring his headache as much as he could he took off towards the scream.

When he got there, he saw another attempted mugging. He rolled his eyes, really when would the bad guys learn? He jumped down in between the girl and the mugger. With a few well-placed kicks the mugger was on the ground moaning. He picked up the girl's purse and handed it back to her.

"Here you go miss." He said politely.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered before taking off down the street.

Robin tied the mugger up and then made his way back to the rooftop. The moment he made it up there he realized that something was wrong. He readied himself for anything before three people appeared around him all in costumes. One looked in his early to mid-twenties, one looked in his late teens, and the third looked about his age. It was the third one that made him hold back a smirk. He was obviously supposed to be Robin. If there was a robin, there was a Batman.

It was the oldest one who spoke first "Looks like we found our secret crime stopper. Hey Robin looks like you have an admirer."

Robin's eye twitched, he was nobody's admirer. He was the first and original Robin. He gave a little wave "Hi there. So, I'm in a totally un-whelming position. My name's Robin and I'm from a different universe."

"He is clearly insane Nightwing. I say we take him down." The fake robin said.

"I don't know, the Bat does have some theories of alternate universes." The middle one said.

"No one cares for your input Red Robin." The fake robin said.

"Um yeah, I'd like to get hoe as soon as possible. Could you take me to our Batman?"

Nightwing looked at him closely, there was something oddly familiar, yet not, about the kid. He could tell the kid was telling the truth. Hopefully Bruce would be able to help him. Nightwing smiled "Sure, no problem kiddo." He said chipperly. "We'll have to blindfold you though."

Robin nodded "Yeah I figured so. I would've had to do the same to you if our roles were switched. Even if I'm pretty sure where we'll end up." The Batcave would always be the Batcave.

The short ride to Wayne manor seemed to take forever for Robin. Honestly, he just wanted to get home. His friends were probably freaking out. He pitied Kaldur for having to tell B about his disappearance. His Batman had most likely gotten even crankier than he normally was. He loved Bruce; but he didn't show emotion well, or at all at times. He was Batman much more than he was Bruce.

After what seemed like forever he heard Bruce's voice "Who is that and why is he dressed like Robin?"

Before any of them could say anything Robin spoke up "Hey my name's Robin and I'm from a different universe I'd like your help to get home."

After a few minutes of silence, they were probably talking in code, Batman spoke up again "Un-blindfold him." When he could see again he saw this Batman's costume was a bit different from his. This one's Bat symbol was surrounded by a yellow oval, making the symbol pop.

Robin let out a little snicker and Batman raised an eyebrow. Obviously asking what was funny "Bruce, your costume's a bit flashy isn't it?"

"So, you know who I am?" he said ignoring Robin's comment.

"Of course, I do, I'm Robin. You are Bruce Wayne. Billionaire playboy by day crimefighter by night. You became the Bat because of what happened to your parents where you were eight. Is that enough? I could keep going if you want."

Batman looked him right in the eyes before shaking his head "No, I think that is enough. We believe you." To prove that he took off his cowl "Boys you can unmask."

"Wait Father! How can you trust this stranger so readily?" the fake robin asked.

"Damian it's fine. Dick, can you go get him a glass of water? He looks like his head is hurting him." Bruce said.

Robin's eyes went wide, how had he known? He had kept the pain concealed like Bruce had taught him. Robin's attention was drawn to the oldest, Nightwing, as he took off his mask. He was met with an older version of himself. He looked a bit different, but Robin could tell that is was him. Well, this universe was further along time wise. A shine went through Robin's eyes; he was going to get brothers!

The other two also took off their masks and Bruce introduced them "The one that went to get you water is Dick Grayson, Red Robin over there is Tim Drake, and the crabby one is Damian Wayne. What's your name?"

Robin was about to answer when his Batman's voice echoed in his head to NEVER reveal his secret identity. Robin gave a shrug "I told you, my name is Robin. You can call me Rob if you want to though."

Bruce frowned slightly "No I meant your real name."

Robin nodded "Really, my name is Robin. It's not just a code name, it is also my real name. Honest." He ended with a smile.

"So, your telling me your real name is Robin." Bruce said with a raised eyebrow, obviously not believing him.

"Yup! I thought my name was asterous that I I kept it as my hero name." Robin made up the story on the spot. He looked around, the cave had both more advanced and under-advanced tech in it from his time. "Your cave is pretty asterous too." He opened up his holo-computer "Can I test your encryptions? I'm kinda bored."

Tim let out a snort "You can try kid, but I encrypted our systems myself. It's practically un-hackable. Also, what does asterous mean? Is it some kind of slang word in your universe?"

Robin didn't look up from his computer "Hmm? Oh no. it's just the opposite of disastrous. It's just like people are usually overwhelmed or underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed? I don't get it." After a few more seconds Robin smirked "Tim, right? Yeah, your security sucks. I just cut through it like butter. Your security only had three walls? Or least secreted files have like twelve."

Dick came back to the room with a bottle of water to see everyone staring at Robin in disbelief "What did I miss?"

"Robin just hacked the Batcave in like twenty seconds!" Tim shouted almost angrily.

"Wow, someone that's better than you at hacking. That's pretty impressive actually." He saw that everyone had their masks off except the new comer "Here is the water bottle kid, why don't you take your mask off. It's secure in here." Dick said.

Robin took the bottle "First of all, thank you for the water. Second, it's Robin, not kid. And finally, no, my Bat would kill me if I did that." When he saw the horrified looks he was getting he chuckled "Not literally kill me. Geez. I would just get put through horrendous training while getting lectured by Bruce. Yeah don't really feel like doing that when I get back. I'll already be in enough trouble for taking a spell for KF."

Bruce stepped in "Yes that is what I was going to ask. What happened before you got sent here?"

Robin gave a shrug "The team and I got sent on a mission and like usual it blew up in our faces. We have got to be the worst recon team ever. Klarion sensed we were there and attacked. He managed to knock Miss Martian out of the air which made Superboy mad. KF tried to help but Klarion knocked him down. That made Artemis jump in to help and I couldn't just sit out. So, I went after Klarion's cat. I figured if I could get rid of the cat Klarion would get sent back to his dimension. But then Klarion was casting a spell and aiming for KF so… well I just acted. KF's my best friend and I couldn't let him get hurt so I jumped in front of the spell. That next thing I know I was on the outskirts of your Gotham with a splitting headache." Robin gave a shrug "So you know, just a normal day I guess."

Bruce's eyebrows rose "That's a normal day?"

Robin took a drink of the water and then said, "In my universe the sidekicks of the justice league formed a covert team. At first it was just Aqualad, Kid Flash, and myself. We rescued Superboy from Cadmus. A few days later Martian Manhunter had his niece, Miss Martian, join the team."

"Wait! Martian Manhunter's niece?" Dick shouted out in surprised voice.

Robin shrugged "Yeah, she snuck on his ship one time after his visits. Anyway after a few weeks Artemis joined the team. KF and Artemis did not get along at all at first. Thought that was mainly because he wanted was mainly because he wanted Red Arrow to join the team."

Bruce gave him a serious look "There are other Martians?"

Robin noticed the serious atmosphere "Well yeah, a while planet full of them. Technically there are two types of Martians. The green ones and the white ones. The white ones are decidedly rarer though. Why?"

"Here there is only one Martian left. Martian Manhunter is the last Martian, the Martians are almost extinct. J'ohn is the last one." Bruce explained.

Robin's eyes went wide "Oh. Sorry I didn't know that."

Dick put his hand on Robin's shoulder "No worries Rob, you didn't know."

"Let's you upstairs. We'll get you some clothes and get you settled in until we can find a way to get you home. Magic got you here so we'll have to talk to the Magic users in the league. It may take a while but we'll get you back home." Bruce told Robin.

Robin gave him a smile "Thanks Bruce. Could you get me a pair of sunglasses too? Secret identity's and all that. Robin didn't notice the small frown that appeared on Bruce's and Dick's faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin changed into the change of clothes that had been left for him. Since it was the middle of the night they had gotten him a pair of pajamas. Thankfully nothing too extravagant; simply a pair of plaid pants and a black t-shirt. He was pretty sure the bottoms came from the youngest, Damian if he remembered correctly. The shirt must have come from the next one up, Tim, for it was a bit baggy on him. He quickly noticed that the sunglasses he had requested were not present. The older him was the one who had gotten the clothes for him, so he had himself to thank he guessed. A smirk came over his face as he simply opened a compartment on his utility belt and pulled his spare pair of emergency glasses out. They were his favorite kind with extra dark lenses so it was impossible to see any detail of his eyes. He folded up his Robin's uniform and placed it on a nearby stool. He kept his holo-glove on, that was something he didn't want displaced. He also looped his utility belt over his shoulder and around his chest under his shirt. He was sure they would all notice it was there, but he wasn't going to part with it in a foreign environment. It didn't matter that it was the manor, it wasn't his manor.

He picked up his uniform and paused a moment to think. His mind went to the people he had met tonight. First of all, there was Bruce. He seemed mostly the same, older than his own. He also seemed to be less cold than his own Bruce. His Bruce wasn't a mean person, he was just always hyper focused on the job. That doesn't mean Bruce didn't care, not at all. He went into Daddy Bat's mode, that's what the league called it, whenever something went wrong. It was just rare to see him smile, Robin always took great pleasure in the moments he could make Bruce smile.

Next were the… Batkids he supposed. There was the older version of himself. It looks like he took on the name Nightwing, from the stores Clark would tell. He couldn't exactly imagine himself being so hyper. He can see him going on prank wars that last weeks, but not being so happily hyper. The next one was Tim, he really didn't have much to base him on as he had never met him before. Though he seemed very smart and techie. He had been overexaggerating a bit earlier about his firewalls. While there had only been three of them those three had been very secure. The only reason he had cut through them so quickly was because the base layout of the Batcave was still there. He just had to cut through the new stuff, which to be honest was similar to his own. Plus, he hacked into the watchtower and other high-profile systems regularly as practice. He was one of the best hackers in the entire league, only a few were better than him. The last one was Damian, he really wasn't sure what to think of him. His temperament was rather hostile to everyone around him. He was like a little green-eyed clone of Bruce. If what Robin suspected was true Damian was Bruce's actual son. He shook his head to shake the ridiculous jealousy that snuck into his mind. It's not something he would actually admit, his unfounded jealousy. Honestly, it wasn't even his Bruce.

Robin slid the sunglasses on his face as he made to open the door. He wasn't entirely sure that his Batman would be completely against him telling this world's Batman who he is, but at the same time he didn't want to accidentally mess something up. He was currently in a different dimension, who knew what was the same or different. Even though he was in the future of what his universe might turn out to he did not want any responsibility of messing up this world. Even though that was a very small possibility. Plus, let's face the facts, the world wouldn't be able to handle two Dick Grayson's. Also, this could be a bit of fun while he was stuck here. How long would it take for them to figure it out. He was pretty sure Bruce would be able to figure it out pretty quickly. Alfred as well. He was glad the old butler was still around. He had come down briefly to simply go back upstairs saying something about readying a room. The others however he was certain he could keep the wool over their eyes for a good bit.

As he walked out of the changing room he saw the older version of himself narrow eyes a bit when he saw the sunglasses he wore. He sent him a smirk and made his way over to Bruce.

"Hey B, not that it's not totally whelming being here and everything. Though, it turns out being spelled into a different universe really takes it out of you. Is there somewhere I can crash?"

Bruce gave a nod; giving him a smile, which still threw him off. "Yes, Alfred has prepared the room next to Damian's. You can leave your uniform down here. Tim can put it away for you. Tim?"

Tim came over and Dick handed over his uniform, not that he really wanted to, "Don't loose it, yeah?" Dick subtly warned.

Tim rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, he was obviously still sore about his security being hacked so quickly.

"Follow me, Rob." Bruce said, hesitating on his name a bit. It was obvious he was uncomfortable about Robin not giving his real name.

Dick smirked and followed Bruce up the stairs, giving the others a cheeky wave "So what is Alfred up to?" he asked.

"He took the night off to prepare for the gala coming up. He came down when he heard the commotion about you."

Dick instinctively wrinkled his nose, "Ugh those really suck."

Bruce chuckled, startling Dick a bit, "None of you seem to like them."

"They're boring." Dick said decisively.

Bruce looked down at the thirteen-year-old following him, "You do know you don't have to hide your identity here. It is okay to tell us."

Dick looked up at him and smirked, "Yes, well I don't want to mess something up that shouldn't be messed with. Also, it's fun to keep you guessing Mr. World's best detective." He admitted. Before Bruce could say anything back he continued "I don't doubt that you'll figure it out. I mean you are Bat's, even if you're not my Bat's. But I can have fun while you still don't know."

Bruce looked won at the boy with slightly widened eyes as he realized the kid was simply being a troll. They made it to the room that Dick would be staying until he could go back home, "Here you go. Sleep well Rob."

"Thanks B. See you in the morning." Robin said before entering the room and quickly closing the door. He looked at the room and to his surprise he recognized the room. It was the one he used in his manor as his game room. Wally and himself use the room a lot so it was hard not to recognize it. He gave a shrug and started looking for any recording devices, just in case. After ten minutes of searching and not finding any he deemed the room safe to relax in. he then moved a chair right in front of the door so he would hear if anyone tried sneaking into his room as he slept. Sleeping with sunglasses on was not comfortable at all.

With a yawn he took the glasses off and placed them on the bedside table. Finally, he crawled into the bed and fell into a blissful sleep. Hopefully tomorrow his headache would be gone and he could have some fun making the lives of those in the manor a bit more asterous.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin was woken up to the door scrapping across the floor. In an instant he had the sunglasses on and had a baterang in his hand. He looked to the door to see an annoyed looking Damian being held back by a sheepish looking Dick. Robin raised an eyebrow and smirked at them, "Can I help you two?"

Dick laughed nervously as he pulled Damian back into the hallway, "Nope, nothing. Don't you worry about it. Wrong room, silly us. Have a good rest of the night." He dragged Damian back a few more inches growling out, "Dami, come on."

Robin chuckled at the now closed door, "Guess the mini Bruce was the winner of opening the door."

With a sigh he got up out of bed, there would be no going back to sleep. He looked at the time. It was already four so he might as well get up. He put away his baterang and looked at his holo-glove. He might as well do some research into the world he was in. He didn't want to be bothered again, obviously the mini Bruce was out to bug him. He needed a quiet place to read by himself. He put the chair back by the desk and made his way out into the hallway. He knew that they wouldn't want him leaving the manor without letting anyone know so he needed to find a quiet place within the manor. It took him a good half hour before he found the perfect spot, a smirk spread across his face. He found something in this manor that wasn't in his, Bruce and Alfred had taken it down within the first few months of him living there. With a few well-placed acrobatics he left the ground and flew up to the ceiling.

A few hours later the manor was in a bit of a panic looking for the missing new Robin. Robin had seen a few of them walk below him a few times and it was amusing him to no end. Out in Gotham they were probably all the best detectives out there, but that seemed to almost shut off within their own house. Robin looked down as he heard the door open. He saw an older boy walk in, probably a few years younger than his older self was.

"What's up bitches I'm back." He yelled out into the manor. Robin let out a quiet chuckle that the man had the guts to swear in the same house as Alfred. His laughter must have been just loud enough for the man to hear because he looked up and gaped at him.

Alfred choose that moment to walk in and greet the visitor, "Welcome home Master Jason, do watch your language."

"Why in the hell is there a child on the chandelier? Did Bruce take in another stray?" Jason asked.

Alfred looked up with slightly wide eyes and found the child that had been missing for the past five hours. "Master Robin I must insist that you come down from there immediately. That is no place for you to be, we have been looking for you everywhere."

Robin just smirked down at them, "Yeah I know. You guys were running around like crazy all morning. It was fun to watch."

"Down this instant Master Robin." Alfred demanded.

Robin knew he was in hot water so he nodded and quickly flipped his way down. "Sorry Al, just needed some time to myself to read. My Bruce and Alfred took that down a long time ago, something about it being a safety hazard."

Jason looked at the short kid who was wearing sunglasses inside for some reason, "Who are you kid?" if Alfred was calling him master then he must be part of the household. He was only gone for a month and Bruce takes in another kid? A kid actually named Robin?

"My name's Robin, but you can call me Rob. I'm from a different universe and I'm need some assistance on getting home. Your B is being asterous enough to help me get back. Who are you."

"Name's Jason kid. I'm Bruce's second stray. How did you get here kid?"

Robin gave a shrug, "A Chaos witch, a stray spell, and a major headache."

"I like you kid. Your name's actually Robin?"

Robin gave a smirk that immediately told Jason that the kid was lying, "Well of course it is. What else would it be."

The others chose that moment to walk in, "Ignore him Jay-bird. He's one of us but he's not telling us which one. He's sticking to his moniker for some reason." Then he turned to Robin, "Where have you been? We've been searching for you everywhere."

With a smirk Robin simply pointed upwards to the chandelier, "I found a comfy spot to read."

"Yeah about that, what exactly were you reading. You don't exactly have a book with you." Jason said looking him over. Now that Dick had said that the little runt was one of them he was trying to figure out which he was. With his eyes hidden by the sunglasses though he couldn't tell which one. Hair could mean practically anything and it was slicked back like he was getting ready for one of Bruce's stupid ass galas. They all had black hair, well at least all they guys did.

Robin held up his arm and activated his holo-glove, the news stories that he had been reading popped up for a moment before he gestured them away. He pulled up the family information of the people he was staying with. He was pretty sure he had come across with someone named Jason in his research. With quick moving fingers he pulled up the info on who he was looking for. Robin raised an eyebrow as he looked at the older boy, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Jason smirked right back as he rubbed the hair of the kid, messing his hair out of the perfection the kid had it in. "Aren't you supposed to be in a different universe?"

Robin scowled slightly at his hair being messed up, it took a long time to get his hair into a style but he cackled before saying, "Touche."

"You missed breakfast Master Robin, but I have made up some snacks if you are feeling hungry." Alfred said before walking off towards the kitchen.

Robin shrugged before heading off after Alfred. If this Alfred was anything like his Alfred, and he believed that he was, he was looking forward to the food that was waiting for him. "Thanks Al you're the best."

Damian narrowed his eyes, "Pennyworth you are being to nice to this idiot. He practically disappeared this morning and you are rewarding him?"

"Relax Dami. Who knows when the last time he's eaten. He didn't eat anything last night before he was beamed here." Dick said as he followed the mystery kid.

"Ugh you met him like last night, right? Stop getting attached to everyone so quickly Dick-head." Jason said before speeding up to catch up to the snarky little kid who thought a good place to relax was the chandelier. He decided to come back at a pretty good time this time. He would no doubt get good amusement out of the tiny troll, and food from A which was always delicious.


End file.
